


Wish I May

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starlight, star bright…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish I May

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "wish upon a star"

“Hey,” said Daniel, suddenly. “It’s a shooting star.”

They all looked up from their campfire to see the bright glow streak across the dark sky of P8X- 272. 

“That meteor must have been about a mile wide,” said Sam. “And probably composed of—”

“Hey, no science after hours,” Jack interrupted, then gave her a lopsided grin. “Make a wish, Carter.”

Teal’c raised an eyebrow. “I was not aware it was your birthday, Captain-Carter.”

“Oh, it’s not,” she said. “Making wishes isn’t just for birthday candles, Teal’c. It’s also an old custom to make a wish when you see a meteor heating up in the atmos— a shooting star,” she corrected, at Jack’s look.

“And to wish on the first star of the evening,” added Daniel. “Although, that’s harder to do on Earth now, with all of the light pollution. There’s even a poem about that tradition, about starlight… and, um…”

“It’s more of a nursery rhyme, isn’t it?” said Sam.

“Probably,” Daniel agreed easily. “Do you know all of it?”

“Well, I…”

“C’mon, Carter. Teal’c never heard it.”

Sam rolled her eyes, but smiled and recited, “ _Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight_.”

“That saying is extremely repetitive,” said Teal’c.

“It’s for kids, T,” said Jack. “They couldn’t make it too complicated.”

“Indeed. We are scheduled to be here when this planet’s sun sets tomorrow. Perhaps I will observe the ‘first star’ of the night and wish for my people’s freedom from the Goa’uld.”

His teammates grinned. “That’s a great idea,” said Jack.

THE END


End file.
